For example, there is a related terminal in which a printer driver for a specific printer is installed. When the printer driver is installed, the terminal obtains the IP address and the MAC address of the specific printer, and generates a printer port corresponding to the specific printer using the IP address. When the terminal causes the specific printer to execute a printing process, the terminal checks whether or not unicast communication with the specific printer is possible using the IP address corresponding to the generated printer port. The terminal transmits data to be printed using the IP address as a transmission destination when unicast communication with the specific printer is determined to be possible. On the other hand, for example, when the IP address of the specific printer is changed to a new IP address by a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) server or the like, unicast communication with the above-described specific printer is determined not to be possible. In this case, the terminal transmits a command including the obtained MAC address to all printers connected to the network. The specific printer having the MAC address transmits a response including the above-described new IP address. The terminal generates a new printer port using the above-described new IP address, and transmits the data to be printed using the above-described new IP address as the transmission destination.